Caged
by Keiko Aosaki
Summary: G1 Red AlertStarscream. Red Alert visits an imprisoned Starscream, implied slash.


I wrote this during work on a scrap piece of paper during my lunch break - what can i say, i ws bored. Figured I should post it online so here it is. Takes place long after my FD fic, which is still being worked on.

Caged  
_by AosakiKeiko_

Sitting with his hands shackled before him, he glared through the bars separating him from his so-called visitor.

"Enjoying the view, Red," Starscream teased, smirking. When Red Alert did not answer, Screamer continued. "This must bring back some fond memories, doesn't it," he sighed, raising his shackled hands and tested their strength with a good tug. "Although I did enjoy our time together, more than I would care to admit, I can't help but think of how good we had it."

Red's mouth creased. "I hated it," Red spat in a monotonous voice, narrowing his optics at the caged seeker. "I want nothing to do with you ever again."

"But you liked it." Screamer rose to his feet slowly, the chain connecting him to wall clinking after him. His gaze panned up and down the Autobot, noticing how rigidly he stood with his hands clenched at his sides. The security director kept his optics trained on the seeker warily.

"You're not suppose to be down here," Starscream informed him, uninterested with the Autobot's lack of words. "Who did you relieve of guard duty?" Red fixed his glare and frowned. "Was it that old fool, Ironhide, or that useless clod Trailbreaker?"

Starscream came to a sudden stop as the chain line went taut; he could go no further. He stood slightly twisted, arms to one side and torso turned and facing Red. "You could at least have the proper courtesy as a host and say something."

"I have nothing to say to you," Red said evenly, spitefully.

"But you're here for a reason, why have you come to see me?"

"For reassurances, to see you safely behind bars."

"And here I am," Starscream said, the corner of his mouth tilting upward. "If that's all you wanted, then you should leave. Otherwise, you bore me."

Red parted his mouth to speak, hesitating, but Screamer knew he had taken the bait. Screamer turned his head aside, turning his nose up. "Go on, you'll only get yourself in trouble the longer you stand around here."

Red turned to go but paused at the door, looking down at his feet before passing another gaze to the confined jet. He should have been more than happy to see the bane to his existence trapped where he would never harm him again, but his expression illustrated otherwise.

The seeker stared back blankly, not even reacting as the sports car turned and approached swiftly. Starscream watched as Red stood just outside the bars, debating within himself before acting. His hand shot through the bars and ensnared the seeker's helm, pulling Screamer's face to the bars. In the same movement, Red lunged forward, and despite the loud clang of his own helm hitting the bars, captured Screamer's mouth within his own. Starscream didn't know what Red was expecting from him; denial, resistance, protest. This was unprecedented but he overcame his surprise and went with it. He was a condemned mechanism, as it were, and he was not about to blow this opportunity and waste it. He kissed back fiercely, unable to use his hands, he forced all his will into controlling the kiss, drawing a moan from Red and eliciting a low moan himself.

Red released him and twisted his face away, dragging an arm across his mouth to erase the kiss, to erase the deed.

Starscream smirked, quite pleased. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Red mumbled, averting his gaze, "absolutely nothing."

"So just now-"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Red sighed and stomped away, pausing within the door. "Listen, I don't like you Starscream. I hate you for all you've done to me. But for your long history of Decepticon misconduct and crimes against the people of this planet, you will most likely be executed or worse."

"Unlikely," the jet boasted confidently.

"So that kiss… just to clarify, I-"

"Forget it." Starscream shrugged and retreated from the bars, returning to his bench. "I think I know what it means."

"R-right." Red was silent and glanced from the corridor before him and Starscream's cell. "Starscream?" The jet sat up straighter upon hearing how Red quietly called his name. "This is goodbye."

Starscream watched as Red departed without another look back. He leaned back against the wall of his cell and reflected on his visitor and all that had just transpired. With a content little sigh, he wiggled his lips and popped a small stick of metal from his mouth. He picked it into his hand and twisted the key into his shackles.

Red Alert may not like him or appreciate him, but for an unknown purpose, he was helping Starscream escape. Freeing himself from the cell was one thing but to breakout of the Autobot base was entirely up to him alone.

He unlocked the cell door and cautiously ran out of the brig and into the corridor. Alarms finally sounded and Autobots gave chase. He avoided their weapons and their attempts to recapture him and successfully made it outdoors, transforming and taking immediate flight. A small cluster of Autobot warriors gathering outside were the pursuit ended.

"Blast, he got away!"

"How did he get out?"

Red Alert stood with his rifle in hand, watching as the jet climbed higher and higher into the firmament. He felt a sure hand fall upon his shoulder tire and looked up to find the fire engine by his side.

"Don't worry Red," Inferno told him assuredly. "He's gone now but we'll catch him again."

"It's okay," Red replied quietly, "I couldn't stand the sight of a caged bird anyway."

**end**


End file.
